Loves of the past
by scorpion22
Summary: Paige is unhappy with her marriage when Piper finds a way to make her realize she made a mistake will she finaaly realize the mistake shes made or will she fall even more in love with Henry. Rated M for later chapters and please review becuase they mean alot and remember I own nothing.


Chapter one

Paige signed as her children ran into the house making her drop her groceries all over the floor. Her husband of eight years Henry was at work and as usual not home leaving his wife home alone. He was too busy working leaving her home to raise the kids by herself; he only came home to eat sometimes, sleep sometimes and have sex sometimes, but he didn't need to come home to get any of this. On and off Paige wanted to go back and never meet Henry Mitchell or at least not marry him; her marriage was nothing like what she had dreamed and she found it very depressing.

"Good night sweeties "whispered Paige feeling a brief glint of happiness as she tucked her children into bed later that night, her kids were her only happiness, and they were the one thing in her marriage that had gone right.

Her life belonged to her kids, her sisters, her many white lighter charges, Henry and most the demons. Most of the time when Paige lay in bed at night when Henry thought her asleep she was really staring up at the ceiling wondering what her life would have been like if she had married one of her many past loves. Henry didn't come home that night for dinner, but Paige didn't mind by now she was used to being alone when he didn't want or couldn't come home. After dinner and once the kids were tucked into their beds and asleep Paige sat down for the first time all day. Right as she was getting comfortable and relaxing for the first time that night the front door opened and Henry walked into the house coming straight to where she sat.

Henry pulled Paige up from her seat wrapping his arms around her surprising her as he kissed her before setting her back down in her seat. "Hi sweetie sorry I'm late, but I had a lot of paperwork "apologized Henry sitting down next to her on the couch. Paige looked at him trying hard not to glare at him as she saw the lipstick on his lips that wasn't hers hating that he had just kissed her with those lips and she could smell a cheap revolting perfume on him that also wasn't hers. In the back of her mind she knew he had been with the slut he cheated on her with and she felt that same sadness she always felt; that feeling that there was something she couldn't give him. Paige had suspected Henry of cheating for a long time, but one day her theories were confirmed when she left the kids with Piper and followed him catching him kissing her in front of a hotel.

Joanne Thomas was a local crime journalist and she happened to work for the bay mirror the paper that Phoebe was now the editor of; she had been sleeping with Henry for almost two years. The two had known each other for three years, but it took a year for the affair to begin why Paige didn't know; Paige had considered getting a divorce, but then her mind flew to her children and she couldn't do that to them and as much as she hated herself for it a part of her deep inside still loved him and she couldn't get rid of this love no matter how hard she tried. There was something about Henry she would always love maybe it was that man she had fallen in love with, the man she knew deep down was still inside him, but hidden deep inside, but also because he had given her her greatest joy her children and because of that she couldn't stay angry with him, but that couldn't take away the hurt she felt. She couldn't take her eyes off of him now, she wanted to know what had happened to her Henry; part of her wanted to ask him this very question, but she couldn't so without a word she left the room going to bed. Paige had told Leo and her sisters about Joanne Thomas and they wanted her to get a divorce, even after explaining her reasoning they still encouraged her to get one saying that they couldn't force her, but that was their opinion on the matter.

Phoebe was Joanne's boss and editor of the bay mirror and she had offered to fire Joanne, but Paige had told her not to saying she didn't want Henry to know she knew. Paige sat down on the bed laying down on the bed and closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard a voice that sounded just like her sister Piper. Opening her eyes Paige sat up on her elbows and quickly standing as Piper entered the room closing the door behind her and pulling her sister to sit on the bed once more.

"Piper what's going on "asked Paige looking at her sister with the question in her eyes.

"I'm only here to help you Paige "said Piper making it clear she was here to help as she sat next to her on the bed.

"How "whispered Paige tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

" I found a spell in the book that Phoebe wrote when she was with Cole before Prue died, she created it to decide if she was making a mistake with him or not it will create an alternate universe with any man you've ever loved " whispered Piper opening a piece of paper with the spell written on it.

"What about personal gain "asked Paige shaking her head preparing to say no to any use of this spell on her part.

"There isn't any "assured Piper placing the paper in her hands.

"Ok what first "whispered Paige looking at the words written on the paper reading them to herself?

" All you do is say the spell and then say the name of a past love and you'll go into another universe where your with him not Henry…you can come back here anytime and time will slow down till you come back " explained Piper.

"Ok "breathed Paige standing before hugging her big sister feeling so glad she had found them when she did.

"Piper why did I marry him "cried Paige sobbing into her shoulder.

"Because you loved him, you thought he loved you, but it's going to be ok now "assured Piper holding her tightly as she cried.

Paige looked at the piece of paper in her hands looking at Piper one more time before beginning to read.

"Here we go "breathed Paige signing as she read the words to herself one more time before speaking. Making sure the door was locked Paige and Piper stood side by side as Piper smiled at her taking her free hand.

" Twist the hands of time, create a new universe with just the sound of a name, let me see what could have been, but let everything be left behind just the same with just the sound of his name" chanted Paige feeling the magic swirl around her and everything else.

"Did it work "asked Paige looking at Piper.

"Well you felt the magic so yes it worked now you just say a name and you're on your journey "whispered Piper walking to the door and unlocking it.

"Piper when I go to another universe how do I get back "asked Paige before her sister could walk out of the bedroom and out of the house.

"Just say Henries name "whispered Piper giving her a reassuring smile and a hug before leaving. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch signing she went back into the bedroom to go to sleep. When Paige woke up the next morning Henry was already gone and thankfully the kids were still asleep.

" Peaceful for just a little while longer " breathed Paige lying in bed enjoying the silence for the first time in a long time thinking about when she should try the spell out for the first time. She knew she couldn't do it then and there because of the kids she couldn't leave them asleep in bed while she was off doing god knows what. She decided she would do it after taking the kids to school then she would go to the manor and do it so that her sisters could watch her so that nothing went wrong. Her children came running into her room jumping on the bed screaming the word mommy.

"Good morning time for breakfast "signed Paige as all silence ended; getting up she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

By the end of breakfast Paige could no longer stand the word mommy as the kids continued to scream the word all through breakfast until they began to eat.

"Ok time to get dressed "yelled Paige leading the kids to their room to get dressed as she went into her own room to shower and dress herself. After she was ready Paige went to check on her children finding her children asleep again instead of dressed, but soon Paige had them up and was getting them dressed. After everyone was dressed Paige put the kids in the car driving them to school. Walking them into the school Paige kissed her kids goodbye before returning to her car and driving to the one place she could always call home the manor.

Piper and Leos kids were leaving as she walked into the house they quickly kissed her before running out the door.

"Bye "laughed Paige feeling a little sad at seeing what she had always believed her and Henry would have a loving marriage and a happy bunch of kids. Piper and Leo were in the kitchen when Paige walked in taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hay there "greeted Piper as they came to sit across from her at the table.

"So how did it go "asked Piper referring to the spell.

"I haven't done it yet I wanted to wait till the kids were at school and do it here just in case "answered Paige not looking at them.

"Paige nothing is going to happen "reassured Leo as he met Pipers gaze.

"Something could go wrong "said Paige looking at them both with worry.

"Paige nothing is going to go wrong "assured Leo again taking her hand as Piper did the same.

"I know, but if something does can you both do something for me "asked Paige looking them both in the eyes letting them know she was serious.

"Anything "said Piper and Leo together looking at each other smiling.

"Promise me if something happens to me you'll look after little Henry and the twins "whispered Paige squeezing their hands.

"Of course "said Leo as Piper teared up at his side nodding. Paige smiled at them as they smiled back at her. Piper and Leo kissed goodbye as he left for magic school leaving the two sisters alone.

"Could you just keep an eye on me while I'm in this other universe "asked Paige lying down on the couch? Piper nodded her head sitting down in a chair near Paige.

"Wish me luck "said Paige laying her head down again and looking at the ceiling.

"So I just say any of my past loves name "asked Paige looking at Piper who took her hand. Piper nodded yes and Paige looked at the ceiling again.

"Philip "said Paige closing her eyes. Piper watched as Paige appeared to fall asleep. To Paige it felt like she was falling until suddenly she found herself lying naked in a bed next to her first love Philip Lewicky. Paige was wearing the necklace Philip had given her ad a wedding ring that was bigger and very different from the one Henry had given her.

"Mrs. Philip Lewicky "breathed Paige reading the inscription on her wedding ring with a gasp.

Paige felt her heart beat faster at the thought of being married to Philip; looking up she saw the wedding photo on the nightstand. Paige couldn't take her eyes off the photo as a smile came on her face and to her it felt like the first time in months as she felt as happy as she looked in the photo gasping as two arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife I love you "whispered Philip turning her head to kiss her with more heat and passion then Paige could ever remember having with Henry.

"Hi I love you too "laughed Paige wondering in her head how long they had been married.

"You are so beautiful as beautiful as the day we met, as beautiful as the day we married five years ago "breathed Philip kissing her neck as he fondled her breasts.

Paige straddled him at that moment kissing him long and hard and deep as her tongue slid into his mouth and at that moment Paige couldn't have been happier because she was finally in a happy loving marriage.


End file.
